


Protective Hidashi Drabbles

by DaydreamersareRealists (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabbles, HoneyGoGo, I ship so hard it hurts, M/M, Possessives, Protective Tadashi, The feels are killing me, hidashi, if you squint you'll see other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaydreamersareRealists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles where Tadashi is very protective over Hiro, like crossing the line of possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rolling Chairs Are A Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Tadashi makes my little heart jump!

What the hell was with Honey Lemon and GoGo! It seemed like they were giggling every time Hiro entered the god-damn room.

"Okay!" Hiro said after he had been plagued by the constant laughter of his two friends. "Why are you two always so giggly when I walk in the room?" Hiro, who really wanted to jump on his two friends, was even more aggravated when they only giggled some more.

"We just think it's cute how Tadashi is so protective over you." Honey Lemon giggled, pinching Hiro's cheek. Hiro growled and glared at her, wanting to bite her hand.

"He's not _that_ protective," Hiro grumbled, but even he knew he was lying to himself. Tadashi was the most protective person Hiro had ever encountered. Tadshi, ever since their parents had died, insisted on sharing a bed with Hiro, sometimes even the freaking shower! But Hiro didn't mind, not one bit. 

"Yes he is, and we've come up with different operations that will show you just how much," GoGo smirked, popping her gum. Hiro still never grasped the concept that GoGo and Honey were going out. They were so different, but I guess opposites attract. Suddenly, GoGo, Honey right behind her, rolled Hiro into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Hiro trailed off.

"Nothing," GoGo said, popping her gum.

"I just hope Tadashi won't kill us…." Honey Lemon said.

"Guys…." Hiro trailed off, and before you he could protest, GoGo pulled Hiro back and pushed him with all her might. Hiro went speeding down the hallway. He knew that if he didn't hit the door at the end he would either fall off or run into something glass. Hiro leaned back in an attempt to stop the chair, but only succeed in tipping the chair backwards. Hiro bumped his head then rolled onto his arm, eliciting a strangled shout. A painful headache plagued his head while a dull ache settled in his arm. Hiro whimpered, then groaned, realizing he had landed right in front of Tadashi's lab. Hiro tried to get up, but he fell right back down, the pain in his head rendering him unable to get up. Hiro groaned again, and Tadashi, upon hearing the groaning, walked out of his office, practically tripping over himself to get to his younger brother.

"Hiro!" He exclaimed, kneeling down next to his younger brother. "What happened?"

"I hate GoGo and Honey," Hiro groaned. Tadashi looked beyond furious, but he regained composure so he could take care of his little brother.

Tadashi scooped Hiro into his arms, carrying him into his lab. He shut and locked the door, cleaning off one his work tables and laying Hiro down, taking off his sweater and putting it under his head. Hiro groaned as his head pounded. Tadashi hated seeing his brother in pain. He tangled his fingers in his brothers, massaging his head gently.

"Baymax!" Tadashi called. Baymax walked over to the two brothers. "Scan!"

"Hiro has a mild concussion." Baymax said. "Rest and drinking lots of fluids will help. He has also pulled his bicep. Massage and ice will help to improve. Treatment recommended: Rest, Massages, and Ice."

"Thank you Baymax." Tadashi said. He looked down at his older brother and gently massaged his bicep, eliciting a strangled gasp from Hiro. "Shh, shh, shh." 

 

(Two Hours Later)

Tadashi had decided to call it a day and take Hiro home. Rest and more massages should help him.

"Alright, up you go." Tadashi grunted as he picked Hiro up, putting him on his back. Hiro wrapped his arms loosely around his older brothers neck, putting his head on his shoulder. Tadashi grabbed his bag then walked out of his lab, locking the door behind him. Tadashi managed to make it home in under 30 minutes. He picked Hiro up bridal style and grabbed his bag, hauling them both into Aunt Cass's warm shop. Tadashi trudged up the stairs, nodding to a busy aunt Cass. Tadashi trudged up to the room he shared with his younger brother. He threw his bag onto his bed and laid Hiro in his own bed. After he had tucked his little brother in, Tadashi sighed and walked into their bathroom, turning on the shower.

 

When he was done with his nice, long hot shower, Tadashi walked back into his shared bedroom and saw Hiro was awake. His head was in his hands and he looked exhausted. He looked up when Tadashi entered the room, shirtless.

"Hey," Tadashi said as he sat next to his little brother. "How are you feeling."

"Horrible," Hiro mumbled, crawling into his older brother's lap.

"Why don't we get you into the shower…." Tadashi said. He picked up his brother and brought him into their bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet seat while he ran a bath. Once the water was ready, Hiro stripped and got inside, resting his head against the side of the tub, closing his eyes. Tadashi sat down and ran his hands through his brothers hair, kissing his forehead.

And to think, all of this was caused by a stupid rolling chair and two girls hell bent on bringing out protective Tadashi.


	2. Fencing Shouldn't be Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hiro gets hurt from fencing and Tadashi get's all protective…..again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, sorry I haven't updated recently, been really busy. I tried my best on this one. Okay, enjoy!

A day after the whole rolling chair incident, Tadashi had yelled at Honey and GoGo endlessly. He said that if Hiro got hurt one more time on their watch or by them, he would have to kill them. Even GoGo was afraid of him.

"Now," Hiro said as they worked in his lab, "are you done trying to give my brother a heart attack?"

Honey giggled and shared a knowing look with GoGo, "Not even close."

 

(Two Days Later)

"Come one Tadashi!" Hiro begged as his brother flipped the page of his book. "I promise to be careful."

"For the last time Hiro," Tadashi said, annoyance clear in his voice. "No!"

Hiro glared, "Fine!" He stomped up to  _their_ room and slammed the door shut. He knew he was acting childish, but he really wanted to go!

Fred had invited the whole gang over to his place for lunch and fencing. Hiro had never fenced before, but he did watch fencing matches, and they seemed pretty cool. Hiro was all for going over to Fred's place, but Tadashi? Not so much. Hiro had begged for hours, pulling out all the stops. He cuddled with Tadashi for as long as he wanted, let him comb Hiro's hair (much to Hiro's displeasure), and even used his famous puppy-dog eyes, but nothing seemed to be working! This is all Honey and GoGo's fault, Hiro thought bitterly. Ever since the chair incident, Tadashi had become even more protective then he was before. Hiro fell onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow. His thoughts drifted over to the lunch at Fred's house. They must be having so much fun, Hiro thought bitterly. A few minutes later, the door to  _their_ bedroom opened. Hiro didn't bother to look up, he already knew it was Tadashi. Hiro felt the bed dip next to him and arms encircle his small figure, pulling him onto the familiar chest of his brother.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," Tadashi murmured. "But your bicep still needs some rest and fencing is really dangerous." 

"I promise to be careful, Dashi." Tadashi smiled at the way Hiro called him by his nickname. 

He ran his hand through his brothers hair, "If you can get ready in less than 15 minutes, then we'll go." Hiro's head popped up, fixing his bother with a shocked stare.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes," Tadashi smiled. Hiro's eyes brightened and in an instant, he was up and pulling on different clothes. Tadashi smiled.

 

(4 hours later)

Tadashi and Hiro had made it to Fred's lunch and had loads of fun. Now everyone was watching Honey beat GoGo at fencing. After the two were done they shared a kiss then took of their gear, panting slightly.

"Who wants to go next?" Wasabi asked.

"Ooo,ooo, me me!" Fred shouted while he jumped up and down. He put on one of his many monster suits, then grabbed a sword, swinging it around haphazardly.

"Who's going to fight with Fred?" Wasabi asked. No one raised their hands, until…...

"I think Hiro should go against Fred." GoGo said, popping her gum.

"I don't think so--" Tadashi started, but Fred cut him off.

"Perfect!" He shouted. He skipped over to Hiro and shoved him into a fencing suit. He then handed him a sword and quickly explained the rules. Hiro held his sword uncertainly.

"Fred!" Tadashi yelled, but the fight had started.

 

(Halfway though the fight)

Hiro was breathing heavily. How did people do this for fun?!

"Time out, time out!" Hiro cried. Fred, who looked like he was having fun, nodded and let Hiro rest. Hiro took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. Hiro knew that if Tadashi were here, he would tell him to quit it and stop, but Honey had wanted to have a talk with him, so it was just GoGo and Wasabi watching Hiro and Fred fight. GoGo mouthed something to Fred, who looked a bit hesitant, but nodded.

"Sorry, Hiro." Fred apologized sincerely.

"What are you--" But Hiro was cut off by a stinging sensation on his face. Fred had just hit him with the sword! Hiro dropped down to his knees in pain. He reached up and felt his cheek. A bump, reaching from his left temple down to his chin, was what he felt. He felt something warm and sticky on his hand, and when he pulled it back, his fingers were wet with blood. 

"Fred!" GoGo hissed quietly, fearfully looking around. "You weren't supposed to hit him that hard!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro!" Fred apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Hiro groaned in response. The stinging soon turned to burning and Hiro started to feel lightheaded.

"Idiot!" GoGo hissed. 

"Get Tadashi…." Hiro muttered.

"Tadashi!" GoGo screamed. "Hiro's in trouble!"

A second later Tadashi came running outside, Honey right behind him. When Tadashi saw Hiro, his baby brother, lying on the fencing mat, slightly bleeding, he went into hyper mode. Tadashi sprinted over to his brother and picked him up, practically running to the car. He yelled goodbye to his friends then sped off for Aunt Cass's cafe. 

 

(3 red lights and two angry conversations later)

Tadashi had managed to get home without too much trouble. Sure Tadashi had run three red lights and got into a slight altercation with a couple of drivers, but other than that, everything was fine. Tadashi picked Hiro up bridal style and carried him into the cafe where Aunt Cass was cleaning up.

"What's up with him?" Aunt Cass questioned as she took a bite out of her doughnut.

"Tired," Tadashi sighed. Aunt Cass nodded and let Tadashi go without any further questioning.

Tadashi trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom, waking up Hiro in the process. Tadashi sat Hiro on the sink counter and got out the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. He gently cleaned out his baby brothers cut, trying not to jostle him too much. 

After Tadashi had thoroughly cleaned out Hiro's cut he had him change and lay down.

"But I don't want to take a nap!" Hiro complained.

"Oh well," Tadashi replied, hanging his hat on the bedside lamp. "We're taking a nap." Tadashi climbed into bed and held Hiro close.

"Whatever," Hiro muttered, squirming slightly in his brothers arms.

"Stop moving," Tadashi mumbled as he tightened his grip. Hiro stopped and got comfortable. 

I wonder what's going to happen when Tadashi finds out it was Fred that had hit him.


	3. Hiro Meets a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro meets a girl and it doesn't end well.

It had been about a week since Fred hit Hiro with his fencing sword -- and as far as Hiro was concerned-- it was an accident. He didn't Tadashi going to prison for Fred's murder. The others had been keeping their distance from Hiro which was very suspicious because whenever they looked at him, Lord help him, they looked like mad scientists that had just discovered a major breakthrough, and not a good one. 

It was a warm Thursday night and Hiro was in his lab working on a new project. He was building a telepathic communicator for animals. This way humans would be able to feel, see, and hear exactly what the animals thought, saw, or touched. The communicator was in its early stages and no where near ready to unveil, but Hiro was having fun with it. His hands were smeared with Grease and his newly cut hair, which was styled into a quiff, was extremely messy from all the times he pulled at it and raked his fingers through his hair. His jacket hung on the back of his chair and his white shirt was also smeared with grease.

"Aunt Cass is going to through a fit." He muttered to himself as he tinkered with the communicators language module.   
We didn't need someone who spoke Chinese to be talking to a tiger in Indian. 

After a few more minutes of tinkering, Hiro began to get lost in his work. He often did this when he was really focused on a project. He learned it from Tadashi. He was so lost in his work that he didn't even realize the other person that had stepped into his lab.

"Um, excuse me?" A cute voice asked.

Hiro practically jumped out of his skin and fumbled with the communicator as it tumbled from his hands. He spun around quickly and faced the beautiful girl that had spoken. She sure was pretty. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a cute ponytail and Hiro could see that she also had light, baby-blue tips. She was tall, but not as tall as Hiro; maybe just an inch or two under. She had a lean figure with tanned legs that went on for miles. Her bright sea-blue eye reminded Hiro of the ocean on a calm day. Her golden complexion hinted that she spent long hours in the sun. Hiro had trouble swallowing.

"Um, hey?" He said, but came out as more of a question. "Can I help you?"  
"Um yeah, a girl named GoGo said you could point me to my lab." The girl said as she shuffled awkwardly.

Of course GoGo did, Hiro thought. He refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose, but he didn't get it. Unless this girl knew karate and was about to flip him, Tadashi would be fine with Hiro being with her. Hiro smirked triumphantly; they really hadn't thought this out.

"Sure I can." Hiro said as he stood up and walked over to the girl. He led her out into the corridor and offered her a warm smile. "I'm Hiro by the way."  
"Mayana." She said, a bright smile on her lips.  
"Mayana (Mai-ana), what an interesting name." Hiro said as he led Mayana down the hallway towards an empty lab. "Why did your parents decided on that name?"  
"My mother's name is Maya and my god-mothers name is ana, so they just combined it." She explained.  
"That is so cool. I really like your name though, it has a nice ring to it."  
Mayana blushed to the tips of her ears. "Thank you Hiro."  
"Well," Hiro said as he gestured to Mayana's new lab. "Here we are."  
"Thank's for showing me to my lab Hiro." She said. "I probably would have looked like an idiot without you."  
Hiro smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mention it. If you ever need anything, come and find me."  
"I'll make a note of that." She smiled.

Mayana turned to her lab and unlocked the door, she was about to step in, but Hiro stopped her.

"Hey, Mayana, my aunt owns a cafe right down the street, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with and get some lunch tomorrow?"  
Hiro held his breath as Mayana smiled at him.  
"I would love to Hiro." She smiled.   
"Great, I'll come and get you around 12:30 then." He said as he slowly walked backwards. "I will see you later then."  
Mayana nodded and walked into her lab, shutting the door behind her. 

Hiro fist pumped and jumped around as he pranced back to his door. Once he stepped inside he saw a very pissed off Tadashi and a very happy GoGo. Oh crap.

"GoGo, Hiro and I need to talk." Tadashi said through gritted teeth.

GoGo nodded and walked out, sending him a slightly apologetic look. He would so get her back later, but he didn't understand why Tadashi looked so mad.

"So, GoGo told me you made a new friend, and you're getting lunch with her tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Hiro, girls cause distractions!"  
"I don't get why your so defensive.  
"I'm defensive because she could hurt you and your research in unimaginable ways!"  
"What if she helps it, huh? What if she makes me better!"  
"Hiro, she will hurt you, one way or another!"  
"Well then so be it!"  
"How are you okay with this?!"  
"`Cause I feel connected to her, okay!"  
Tadashi laughed bitterly.  
"You're not connected! You just met her, your a hormonal teenage boy, you think every pretty girl is connected to you!"  
"Tadashi, I like Mayana and I am going out with her tomorrow to get lunch. If you have a problem with that you can leave!"  
"I will then!"  
Tadashi stormed towards the door and opened it.  
"Just know," he spat. "When she hurts you, I'll be there, but you're going to get it."

Hiro glared at Tadashi and held his ground, standing defiantly. Tadashi stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind him. Hiro sagged in defeat. He hated fighting with Tadashi, but he liked Mayana and he was going to fight for her. If that drove a wedge between he and his brother, well let's just hope it doesn't.


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will clear things up.

Hello everyone,

 

I am Kapi'o, the cousin of DaydreamersareRealists. Due to some very unfortunate and disappointing events, my cousin is no longer able to continue writing this story, nor is she allowed back onto A03. Because I love my cousin and I don't want her to get harassed, I will not be disclosing the nature of her incident. Many of you already know what it is, but for those of you who don't know, just know that she fully regrets her decision and is very sorry. On behalf of my cousin I will be shutting this account down tomorrow at around 9 o'clock PM. She has chosen 9 o'clock because she would like me to answer any questions that you may have for her. She is very sad to see this story go and she is going to miss all of you. I know she regrets her decision and hopes to be back on A03 someday, but that someday won't be any time soon. I am very sorry for what has happened and I hope you can all forgive her. Again, if you have any questions, leave them in the comments and through me, she will answer them. She wants to thank you for all the time you've invested in her story and all the time you invested in her. On behalf of my cousin, Thank you and I hope to see you again.

 

Sincerely,

 

DaydreamersareRealists Cousin.


End file.
